Counting Stars
by Nightsong333-of-Shadowclan
Summary: Silverstar was born and raised in Emberclan. When her father dies and she becomes leader, what will she discover?
1. 1

Counting Stars

Counting Stars

"My Clanmates, our leader, Quickstar, is dead. I am heading to the Moonrock to get my nine lives. Streamtail is your deputy." I yowled. "No! Father! "And "No! Quickstar!" rang in my ears. "Moonfeather, are you ready to go to the Moonrock? We should go now." I mewed. "I'm ready Silversky. Ready as I'll ever be." Moonfeather said. "Streamtail, keep camp in order. Remember, no matter what hardship we face, clanmates, we are still Emberclan!" I yowled. I leaped off Skyrock to stand next to Moonfeather. "Let's go." I ran out of camp with Moonfeather beside me. Soon we crossed the border into Coalclan territory. "Silversky, Moonfeather, I expect there is a good reason why you are on our territory?" Sunclaw, the Coalclan deputy, asked, standing in front of us. "Yes, Sunclaw, there is. Quickstar has died and we are on our way to the Moonrock. I am the new leader of Emberclan." I mewed. "Oh! We are sorry for your loss. May Starclan light your path. May I tell Needlestar what has happened?" Sunclaw dipped her head. "Of course! Tell her also that I hope to have a peaceful alliance with Coalclan." I dipped my head back. Moonfeather led the way to the cave where the Moonrock was. We reached the glowing stone at midnight. We lay beside the Moonrock and touched our noses to the shining rock. Instantly we fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, my father, Quickstar stood in front of me. "Father!" I mewed. "Welcome to Starclan, Silversky. Are you ready to get your nine lives and become leader of Emberclan?" Quickstar asked. "I-I am!" I stood a little taller saying those words. "Well then, let's start. Silversky, this is Bluestar, from the forest clans. She was leader of Thunderclan, which is now Coalclan. She is one of the Great Leaders." Quickstar pointed his tail to a blue-grey she-cat who walked towards me. "Greetings, Silversky. My life is for pride. Be proud of your clan, even in the darkest moments. Pride will make your clan strong when it's weak." Bluestar purred as she touched her nose to mine. Fire spread through my blood, but I could not move. Finally it stopped, but in Bluestar's place a tortoiseshell she-cat stood in her place. "Duskpetal! I have missed you so much!" I purred at my old mentor. "Hello, Silversky. My life is for pain and understanding. Know that every cat has feelings, and no matter who it is, from the smallest kit to the strongest enemy, they can feel pain. Understand them and feel sympathy." Duskpetal meowed as she reached down to touch her nose to my forehead. I felt like I was drowning and being cut open over and over until it finally faded to nothing. "I am Heatherstar. I am your kin. I was the leader of Amberclan when you were a kit. I died before I could meet you. I give you a life of hope and justice. I died from an unfair attack from Ironclan. I hope you use this life to help you make hard decisions and give out fair judgement. Use it well." Heatherstar said as she touched her cheek to my mine. My blood was ice and I couldn't move again. When I recovered from that life, my mother Sagemoon stood in front of me. "Hello, Silversky. I am so proud of you. With this life I give you a mother's love. You will need this very soon, I can tell. Use this in any situation that requires your protection, whether from your clan to a cat." Sagemoon whispered. My head spun and I was full of energy. I felt like I could run from the Ironclan camp to here many times. I looked up and saw one of the elders that died when I was an apprentice. "Shimmerleaf!" I whispered. "Hello, dear Silversky. I give you a life for knowledge. No cat knows everything. Use this life to save your clan in the dark." Shimmerleaf's meow rang out in the tree surrounded clearing. She rested her chin on my forehead. I could see fields and trees, forest, long stretches of pale sand. I blinked and I was back in the clearing. A black she-cat with white paws and a white tail tip, who looked exactly like me, stood in front of me. "Greetings, Silversky. My name is Dreamstar. I was the leader of a clan called Darkclan. My clan was destroyed by a cat named Sol. I give a life for trust and truth. I trusted Sol, and when I faltered in my trust, he killed me. Use this life well." Dreamstar's mew was almost a whisper. Dreamstar pressed her nose to mine and I felt warmness spread through me. "Thank you." I whispered. Dreamstar dipped her head to me. A tom with rippling

black and orange fur walked to stand in her place. As he did, he brushed his tail along Dreamstar's flank. "My name is Darkstar. I was leader before Dreamstar. Dreamstar or Dreamtail then was also my mate. I give you a life for loss and selfishness. Sometimes, it is ok to think about yourself. Feel pain but love when you need to." Darkstar meowed softly. He touched my forehead with his nose and my blood was poison then ice. I wanted to yowl out in pain but I couldn't. A couple heartbeats later, it suspended, leaving me gasping. "Dear Silversky, I will give you your 8th life. My name is Robinflight. When your mother was in the nursery, Ironclan attacked us. I defended the nursery and died. I was the medicine cat when you were born. I give you a life for bravery. No matter what, defend the weak, sick and old. Your clan needs these cats to live." A brown and ginger tom spoke to me. He rested his muzzle on my head and I was filled with courage and determination to defend my clan. He backed away and my father stepped up. "I will give you your last life. With this life I give you freeness. Talk to whomever you want, ally yourself with who want. Have a family. You need support; the life of the leader is troublesome and weary. Use this life well, Silverstar." Quickstar brushed his cheek against my nose. I filled with love, friendship, glory. "Silverstar! Silverstar!" The Starclan cats cheered. "Thank you. I will honor you all with my life. I hope I will make you proud." I yowled. The clearing faded and I closed my eyes. I opened them to be back in cave with the Moonrock. Moonfeather sat nearby watching me. "Are you ready, Silverstar?" He asked, calling me by my new name. "Yes. Let's head home." I mewed. I lead the way out of the cave. When we reached the border at Coalclan, we stopped. "I smell Coalclan" I mewed. "And I smell Emberclan intruders! Coalclan, attack!" A Coalclan warrior yowled. The cream tabby tom raced at me and I batted him away. "We are heading back to our clan, Whiskerheart. I just got my nine lives from Starclan. And last time I checked, you are not leader." I hissed. "Whiskerheart! Get over here! So sorry. Would you like to come to our camp to rest?" Needlestar asked. I was surprised that she was on patrol at night or dawn really. "No thank you, Needlestar. I need to get back to my clan." I mewed. We walked towards the Emberclan border. Eventually, we made it. I smelled the dawn patrol nearby. My sister, Ivymist, my brother, Starlingcloud, Lionpaw and Foxfire made up the patrol. "Foxfire, Ivymist, Starlingcloud!" I yowled. My clanmates ran towards me. "Silversk- erm, Silverstar! Your back!" Starlingcloud purred. "Yes, I am back. We should head to camp." I purred. The patrol led the way until we reached the camp entrance. "I'm gonna announce you!" Lionpaw mewed. He rushed into camp and yowled:"Clanmates, our new and wonderful leader, Silverstar, has returned!" The patrol and I walked in, Moonfeather in front. "Silverstar! Silverstar!" My clanmates cheered. "Thank you. Streamtail, come with me and… Foxfire, Flamespirit, Ivymist, Starlingcloud and Mistyleaf. And also Doeleap." I waved my tail towards the leaders den. I walked in side and sat by Foxfire. The rest of my warriors walked in and sat down too. "Can we discuss the kits in the nursery, Seakit, Blazekit, Spikekit and Lavenderkit? They have reached their sixth moon. And Applepaw, Quailpaw, Lionpaw, Palmpaw and Tigerpaw are ready to become warriors. What do you all think?" Mistyleaf meowed. "The apprentices we have now are definitely ready to become warriors. We just need mentors for the app-mmmm" I started, but stopped from a wave of pain from my belly. "Silverstar are you alright?" Foxfire asked. "One moment." I mewed. I walked outside and went to the medicine cat den. "Moonfeather? Honeybreeze, Pinepaw?" I mewed into the den. "Silverstar? Are you okay?" Honeybreeze meowed. "I don't feel, um, I don't feel well." I stammered. "Silverstar, come here. Pinepaw, go check on the queens. Now!" Honeybreeze said. Pinepaw rushed out, her cream and brown tail swishing madly. "Tell me what's up." Honeybreeze prompted. "I feel sick, my stomach hurts and I get tired easily." I mewed. "Lay down right here, Silverstar." Honeybreeze pointed at the moss with her tail. I lay down and Honeybreeze prodded my stomach. "Yup! Just as I thought! Congratulations, Silverstar! You're expecting kits! Tha-this is awesome right?" Honeybreeze practically squealed. "What? I-I am? Woah… When are they due?" I asked. "About ½ a moon. You should stay in camp." Honeybreeze said. "Ok, thank you, Honeybreeze." I mewed as I left the medicine cat den.

"Silverstar, can we continue?" Doeleap asked quietly. "Yes, yes, please, let's continue. I am fine." I said as I sat back in my den. "I was thinking that I could mentor Blazekit." Ivymist suggested. "I have the mentors already. I've decided that after I give the new warriors their names that two of them will mentor the new apprentices. Quailpaw will mentor Seakit, Palmpaw will mentor Lavenderkit, Hawkmask will mentor Spikekit and yes, Ivymist, you can mentor Blazekit." I said with certainty in my voice. "I'll hold the ceremony now." I decided. We walked outside and I walked up Skyrock. "All cats old enough to fight and hunt gather for a clan meeting. Today we have three important things to discuss. First, Palmpaw, Quailpaw, Lionpaw, Applepaw and Tigerpaw, step forward." I yowled from the highest point in camp. The apprentices stepped forward. "Starclan, I ask you to look down on these apprentices, knowing that they have trained in your ways, and are ready to be warriors under your guidance. Tigerpaw, do you promise to defend the warrior code, even with your life?" My voice rang out in the camp. "I do!" Tigerpaw almost squealed. "Then from this day on, you will be known as Tigerspirit, for you fierce spirit and courage in battle. We honor your humility and loyalty and welcome you as a full Emberclan cat. Applepaw, do you promise to defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" I knew Applepaw would say yes. No daughter of mine wouldn't. Just like Quailpaw. My great daughters. "I do" Applepaw yowled. "Then from this day, on you will be called Applesnow. We honor your courage and loyalty and welcome you as a full member of Emberclan. Lionpaw, do you promise to defend the warrior code and what is right, even at the cost of your life?" I asked. "I do!" Lionpaw meowed. "Then from this day on, you will be called Lionleap. We honor your wits and humility and welcome you as a full member of Emberclan. Palmpaw, do you promise to defend the warrior code and what is right, at the cost of your life?" I meowed loudly. "Oh, I do!" Palmpaw purred loudly. "Then from this day on, you will be known as Palmfur. We honor your bright spirit and humility and welcome you as a full member of Emberclan. Quailpaw, do you swear to defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" I said. "I-I do!" Quailpaw mewed. "Then from this day on, you will be known as Quailheart. We honor your kindness and strength and welcome you as a full member of Emberclan." I finished the warrior ceremonies with a swish of my tail. "Tigerspirit! Quailheart! Lionleap! Palmfur! Applesnow!" the clan yowled. "Now, now. We have four kits who have reached their sixth moon. Lavinderkit, Spikekit, Blazekit and Seakit, come here. I mewed. The four kits walked nervously up to the front. "Seakit, from this day on, you will be known as Seapaw. Your mentor will be Quailheart. Spikekit, from this day on, you will be called Spikepaw. Your mentor will be Hawkmask. Lavenderkit, from this day on, you will be called Lavenderpaw. Your mentor will be Palmfur. Blazekit, from this day on, you will be known as Blazepaw. Your mentor will be Ivymist." I yowled. The four new apprentices touched noses with their mentors. "I have one last announcement. I am expecting kits. They are due in ½ a moon. The father is Foxfire." I meowed. "Congrats!" and "Really? Awesome!" were yowled out from my clan. I walked down Skyrock. Foxfire came up to me. "Y-you are having my kits?" Foxfire asked. "Yes. Don't be so shocked. We're mates. And we already have two daughters!" I purred as I brushed my tail on his nose. "Well, yeah, that's true. Still, that's awesome." Foxfire blinked as he mewed. "I have to stay in camp for a while. Streamtail! Come over here!" I meowed. Streamtail ran over to me. "Congratulations, you two. Now, what is it?" Streamtail said. "I will organize patrols. You help the new mentors and their apprentices train." I mewed. "Very well, Silverstar." Streamtail ran off after nodding to me. "Okay, I need Olivefoil to lead a patrol on the Ironclan border. Peachfire, you lead a patrol on the Coalclan border. Olivefoil, take Tigerspirit and Lionleap. Peachfire, take Nightfoul and Duskheart. Kinkflight, take Sedgefin and Bluenose to hunt. Starlingcloud, find four warriors to take on a patrol. Hunt, see if any loners or rouges show." I yowled. The cats started organizing themselves. Soon the patrols left and the remaining cats looked up at me. "Pinepaw! Please come here! Do you need anyone to gather herbs?" I asked. Pinepaw rushed out of the medicine den. "Um…. Yes actually. I need chervil, marigold, catmint, thyme, goldenrod and horsetail. I can go with the patrol. No one can remember all that except medicine cats." Pinepaw mewed. "Ok then. Stonepaw, Linxpaw, Snowpaw, Eaglepaw Sorrelpaw and Doeleap go with Pinepaw. Carry all you can." I yowled. The apprentices followed Pinepaw and Doeleap out of camp. "I have nothing else for you to do. You may patrol or hunt or sleep if needed." I mewed with a wave of my tail. The cats wandered of, eating or leaving camp. I walked up to my den and lay down to sleep. What felt like two heartbeats later, I was shaken awake by Bluenose. "Silverstar! Starlingcloud's patrol found a group of rouges. They want to join Emberclan!" Bluenose mewed. "Okay. Calm down. Let's go out and let me see them." I mewed, ushering him out. "Let all cats old enough to fight and hunt gather for a clan meeting. I was told of the rouges found by Starlingcloud's patrol. Where are they?" I yowled. Five cats stepped up. "I knew it, Sunny! I told you she was leader!" A small black and white tom purred. "Shhh…. Shut up Birch!" Sunny, a small gold and black she-cat, mewed. "If you are done bickering, I would love to know your names." I cut in. "Sorry. My kits are competitive. I am Moon, or as you would know me as, dear Silverstar, Crescent. This is Bronze; you remember him, and my kits, Sunny, Birch and Sky. We wanted to join my sister's clan. And also best friend." Moon mewed. "Wait, Crescent? You are alive? Dad said you died. I was heartbroken. How did you survive?" I asked. "Mother took me away to live with her sister, Shine. I grew up with Shine until I was about 5 seasons. Then Shine and I were attacked. Shine died." Moon hung her head. "Oh no. That's terrible." I murmured. "I met a tom named Quartz. He was the father of my kits. He died from greencough." Moon finished. "So you came to join Emberclan? How old are your kits?" I mewed thoughtfully. "Seven moons. Just." Moon purred. "One moment. Streamtail, Foxfire, over here." I mewed. "Who are these cats, Silverstar?" Streamtail hissed. "My sister Moon, my brother Bronze and Moon's kits." I mewed. "Ok, they need new names! Easy!" Foxfire mewed. "Ok, so what are their new names?" I asked. "Well, Moon's got a good start. How about Moonshadow?" Streamtail meowed. "Okay, Sky, Sunny and Birch are apprentice-aged. So just add 'paw' to their name. Bronze has a good name too. How about Bronzeclaw?" I mewed. "Yeah!" and "Sure!" met my idea. "Okay, come on." I mewed as we got up. I led my group back to the other cats. "I will hold the ceremony now. Sunny, Sky and Birch come forward. Birch, from this day on you will be known as Birchpaw. Your mentor is Mistyleaf. I hope that you will teach Birchpaw all that he needs. Sky, from this day on, you will be known as Skypaw. Your mentor is Flamespirit. Teach her well, Flamespirit. And, Sunny. From this day on, you will be known as Sunnypaw. I will be your mentor." I mewed. "Skypaw! Birchpaw! Sunnypaw!" Emberclan cheered. "Bronze and Moon step forward. Moon, do you promise to defend the warrior code with your life?" I yowled. "I do" Moon purred. "Then from this day on you will be known as Moonshadow. Thank you for joining. Bronze do you promise to uphold the warrior code even with your life?" I mewed. "I do." Bronze yowled. "Then from this day on you will be known as Bronzeclaw. Thank you for joining." I finished. "Bronzeclaw! Moonshadow!" My clanmates cheered. Olivefoil and Tigerspirit ran into camp. "Silverstar! Ambush on Ironclan border! Talk to you or-hhh hhh hhh- die!" Tigerspirit panted and then flopped down, bloody from wounds. Pinepaw ran over to Tigerspirit. "Moonfeather! Honeybreeze! I need horsetail and thyme!" Pinepaw yowled. Honeybreeze dropped the herbs at Pinepaw's feet. "Thank you! Ugh, they got him good. What happened?" Pinepaw mewed. "We were ambushed at the border! Lionleap -hhh hhh- is gone…" Olivefoil panted. "Gone? As in dead?" I asked. "We don't know. He disappeared. I think Ironclan took him." Tigerspirit whispered. "What should we do, Silverstar?" Streamtail meowed. "Fight, of course. I am taking Bluenose, Foxfire, Moonshadow, Applesnow, Quailheart and Olivefoil; you'll need to show us were." I mewed. "Ah ah ah, you are not fighting. You're having kits, remember?" Moonfeather yowled. "Starclan help me Moonfeather, I'm going." I told him. "No you are not. Now go to your nest, we got this." Streamtail nudged me towards my den. "Bu-"I started. "No no no. No buts." Finally, I gave in. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…but the new apprentices stay here. Apprentice who can go are: Sorrelpaw, Eaglepaw, Frostpaw, Bramblepaw, Stonepaw, Linxpaw, Blackpaw and Blizzardpaw." I announced. I walked to my den and yowled "MAY STARCLAN LIGHT YOUR PATH!" I walked into my den. Fresh moos had been put down in the heartbeats I was outside. I lay down, but not able to sleep. I was too worried for my clanmates. Eventually I did fall asleep. I was awoken by yowls in the camp. I jumped up and ran outside to see 


	2. Alliences

Emberclan

Leader: Silverstar- black she-cat with white paws and icy blue-grey eyes. Mate: Foxfire, apprentice: Sunnypaw

Deputy: Streamtail- grey she-cat with a silvery-black-grey tail. Mate: Cloudfur

Medicine Cat: Moonfeather- white tom with a grey spotted tail, apprentices: Honeybreeze-light brown and honey spotted she-cat, Pinepaw- dark brown and cream she-cat.

Warriors:

Foxfire- orange tom with white paws and a white tail tip

Flamespirit- orange tabby she-cat apprentice: Skypaw

Ivymist- grey tabby she-cat apprentice: Blazepaw

Starlingcloud- black tom with grey spots

Mistyleaf-brown she-cat with dark grey flecks apprentice: Birchpaw

Olivefoil- pale cream and dark brown she-cat apprentice: Stonepaw

Tigerspirit-brown tabby tom with ginger paws and underbelly

Lionleap-golden brown tom with a white underbelly and a ginger and grey striped tail

Peachfire-pale brown she-cat with an orange underbelly

Nightfoul-dark brown and black tom apprentice: Linxpaw

Duskheart-yellow tom with ginger and brown spots apprentice: Bramblepaw

Kinkflight- ginger tom with black paws apprentice: Blizzardpaw

Sedgefin-cream she-cat with brown paws apprentice: Blackpaw

Bluenose-grey tom with white spots apprentice: Eaglepaw

Palmfur- ginger she-cat with long belly fur apprentice: Lavenderpaw

Applesnow- black she-cat with a white tail tip, white paws and white under belly

Quailheart- black she-cat with a white chest apprentice: Seapaw

Doeleap- brown tom with white spots apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Hawkmask- brown tom with a black spot covering his face apprentice: Spikepaw

Darkcloud-black tom with dark grey splotches apprentice: Frostpaw

Cloudfur-grey tom with white splashes

Apprentices

Sorrelpaw- light tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes

Eaglepaw- light brown tom

Frostpaw- light grey and white she-cat

Bramblepaw- white tom with black spots

Stonepaw- grey tom with darker flecks

Linxpaw- light grey tom with brown and black stripes

Blackpaw-grey tom with a black tail and black paws

Blizzardpaw- white tom flecked with grey

Lavenderpaw- light grey she-cat with dark blue-purple eyes

Seapaw- light grey she-cat with black ears, tail, paws and underbelly and sea-green eyes

Spikepaw- grey tom with black dots

Blazepaw- ginger and grey tom

Sunnypaw-golden she-cat with ginger paws

Skypaw-golden she-cat with a white over coat

Birchpaw-white tom with gold spots

Queens

Leopardwing-gold she-cat with dark grey spots. Mate: Kinkflight. Kits: Berrykit- gold she-kit with grey spots, Jaykit- black and gold tom.

Silverstar- Mate: Foxfire. Kits:


End file.
